Blue Kirby
"Hey I found a piece" Making his first crime in febuary 2014, Blue Kirby is a Kirby in the air ride group and white kirbys longtime enemy rivaly with white Kirby Blue Kirby is best known for taking white kirbys pieces. Blue Kirby and white Kirby are rivals which is well known by the other air ride group members dyna blade says its gay and the shadow star thinks its sexy. Past Life Blue Kirby had a terrible childhood in elementary school he had no friends but in 5th grade where you have lots of tables to sit at he sat at the same table as yellow Kirby and the 2 became quick friends later in 7th grade white Kirby and red Kirby sat at the same table as the two blue Kirby got into an argument with white Kirby about who was the best on the track team because they were the 2 fastest runners in the school the 2 then became eternal rivals though his parents didn't like him that much in fact they tried to force him to do college(which he didn't) they also didn't force his sister who was 2 years younger than him to go to college though in his adulthood he had a successful life with a home at the electric lounge and a successful air rider Air Ride trading card game Blue Kirby ranks at the top on the tier list he can use the shadow star which does 70 damage on the ground and a massive 140 damage in the air and he can actually take a piece if the opponent has one letting him easily form the hydra or dragoon though the Stadium Prediction can predict that he uses that move so he has to use his shadow star so the stadium prediction isn't a bad option when fighting this tough foe even though he can be easily taken out by the shadow star He can easily mess with purple Kirby due to the fact that he can shut down purple kirbys best stragety to get the pieces by taking them However he has one flaw that is he has the lowest HP in the entire trading card game with 650 HP. Poyo Ride is considering to ban blue Kirby if tournaments are held with the piece cards SMSB in stop motion smash bros blue kirby is a semi clone of white kirby sharing a neatural special(which uses a shadow star instead of a winged star) using a slick star for his side speial and netural air and many other attacks. he has final cutter as an up special while white Kirby has the dragoon for his up special. Poyo Ride said its because blue Kirby doesn't ride the dragoon all the time. Blue kirby has the monster flame as a final smash when using it he transforms into Monster flame Blue Kirby in a similar style to kirby right back at ya and constantaly launches flames across the screen Gallery Blue kirbui.jpg images.jpg blueslickstar.jpg Blue_kirby.jpg trivia blue Kirby is the olny Kirby on facebook who has had a profile picture where he was on a star *in fact he never had a profile picture where he was off a star while it may not seem like it blue Kirby is tied for poyo rides favorite Kirby (the Kirby he is tied with is obiouvsly white kirby) Blue Kirby irinocally is the best for assembling pieces in the air ride trading card game Blue Kirby is one of two characters to ride their favorite star in artwork the other is Kirby in his case he rides the shadow star and slick star in his Kirby air ride artwork The olny reason blue Kirby likes the shadow star is because white Kirby likes the winged star and the shadow star is a counterpart to the winged star Category:Kirbys Category:Characters on facebook Category:Air ride group members Category:Kirbys on Poyo Rides Top 10 Kirbys Category:Villans Category:Browse Category:Go! Math Characters Category:Featured Articles